Inuyasha: Towards tomorrow
by mafllp95
Summary: A collection of one-shots that may or may not turn into a story at the end. They are of Inuyasha and what would be after Kagome stepped out of the bone eater's well for the last time.


"The suicide forest has gained its name for the madness that overcomes those who enter it and pushes to end their lives. What many do not know is that the forest was not always known as the suicide forest. It was known as the Inuyasha forrest.

There was once a legend of a hayonu, half demon. That made the forest his domain. The hayonu was feared for countless centuries until it fell in love with a priestess from a distant land. The two conquered evil and rid the world of treacherous demons. It is thanks to their heroism that our world has been freed of demons." the travel guide informed with a smile plastered to her lined face.

A group had clustered around the gate of the entrance of the forest. It was labeled the Inu-kago gate, or the caged dog gate. A striking young woman with flowing midnight hair that passed her shoulders smirked at the tour guide's words. She appeared to be around thirty at most, same as the tall man with shoulder length silver hair nudged that the woman's side and she looked up at his face just as he rolled his eyes. There appeared to be a familial resemblance, especially in the amber of their eyes. They were both nearly bursting from fits of laughter that earned them more than a few annoyed looks from the other members of the tour. The woman bit her lip and tried to stifle her laughter with her sharp painted black clawed hand.

The woman couldn't help it. The story was so dramatic and sappy and didn't even scratch the surface of the real story. The story of Inuyasha and kagome.

So let's go back.

Back 500 years prior to that moment at the gate. To the time when Kagome Higorashi used the bone eaters well to travel back to the feudal era for the last time.

"Mina! I'm back" Kagome announced tearfully and threw her arms around Sango's neck. The demon slayer cradled her friend in her arms and welcomed the tears that cascaded down her face. Kagome flicked a glance at the sleeping baby strapped to her friend's back. She gasped excitedly, which stirred the baby slightly from slumber.

"You had a baby!" Kagome exclaimed happily while clapping her hands. Sango laughed and then Miroku snaked his arm around Sango's waist. His face was glowing with pride.

"We've had three" Miroku beamed. Kagome's eyes grew wide and and as if on cue she was tackled to the ground by three small bundles. Shippo hugged Kagome fiercely around the neck.

"Kagome! I missed you so much, are you staying forever this time?" Shippo asked, there was a moment that Inuyasha didn't breathe while he waited for her answer. He exhaled gratefully at the sight of her smile and nod.

Kagome took notice to the twins that were staring at her with wonder.

"And you are these beautiful little demon slayers?" Kagome asked while ruffling their hair. The girls gasped and eagerly talked over each other for their introductions.

"I'm Sayori, the oldest" the girl said with a smug grin only to be shoved away slightly by her sister.

"and I'm Hanate the strongest." the other said only to earn a scoff from her sister. The rough housing continued till they all reached Kade's hut. The old woman gave a small smile.

"I see you have returned Kagome, welcome home." she said and that night was spent chatting happily and telling stories of what everyone had been up to in the past three years. Kagome felt that her stories paled in comparison since the only thing she ended up doing was graduating high school along the way however she had learned that she had a hidden talent.

"I have something for you all." she said and went to search in her bag. But it wasn't there, she hadn't brought anything back from her world. "Oh. Forgive me. I hadn't known I was able to return so I didn't bring anything." kagome apologized sadly and her face became hot with the heat of her blush. Inuyasha, rolled his eyes at her embarrassment.

"No one cares if you brought them anything, wench." he said a bit exasperated. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. There was a river of repressed emotion that flowed between them. Kade, Miroku and Sango could see that and so they began to take their leave and bid them goodnight. Shippo looked confused. The sun had just recently set. It wasn't time for bed yet. But then he saw it too. Inuyasha and Kagome needed sometime alone. He excused himself and flew over to the fox academy.

In the meantime, Kagome and Inuyasha began to walk slowly through the forest. The silence was pleasant and the sound of their crunching steps comforting until Inuyasha stopped.

Kagome looked at his back and how it was silhouetted in the moonlight.

"Kagome…" He said quietly and then he took a deep a breath before turning around and staring at her with glowing amber eyes. He couldn't say the words but his eyes spoke for him. Kagome felt all these years of separation hit her in heavy waves. She swayed slightly and blinked away the tears.

"I missed you." She whispered because that was all her voice would allow. Inuyasha nodded and opened his arms to her and she slipped into his embrace. They stayed wrapped in a tight embrace for sometime swaying slightly from side to side to no music. Kagome broke the silence first by looking up at Inuyasha's face and cupping the side of his face.

"I love you." She breathed and Inuyasha took in those words and let them swim around his brain while he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Inuyasha was not one for words. He was a man of action and so he showed her how much he loved her under the light of the crescent moon.

Hours passed and Inuyasha could not slip into the tempting lure of sleep. Instead, he watched over Kagome's sleeping form. She was sleeping on her chest with the top half of the robe of the fire rat wrapped around her naked form. Inuyasha absentmindedly passed his hand through his beloved's dark hair. She stirred slightly and blinked her eyes open sleepily at him.

"Aren't you tired?" she yawned and snuggled closer to Inuyasha's chest. He gave a small smile at her actions and began to massage her scalp. Kagome sighed contently and Inuyasha felt her breath on his neck.

"Not really." He answered simply while continuing his ministrations. Inuyasha could feel her lips curl into a smirk against the skin of his neck.

"So, you are just going to watch me sleep all night?" she teased. "That's creepy"

Inuyasha scoffed.

"It's only natural for me to watch over my mate." Inuyasha stated simply. But Kagome stiffened and her eyes snapped open. Inuyasha frowned in confusion at her actions. Kagome sat up quickly now fully awake and looked at Inuyasha very seriously completely forgetting that she was naked.

Inuyasha stared at her. Serious face framed by wild hair and slight frown on swollen pink lips. Her shoulders and chest were bare as the robe of the fire rat pooled in her lap.

"Your mate?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." he said slowly "I mean we definitely mated not too long ago and I'll be damned if I let any other man have you" He explained. Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"So, in the human world being mates would be perceived as being married?" she asked trying to steady the rapid beating of her heart. Inuyasha frowned at her questions.

"Do you not want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked quietly. He didn't think his heart could take that. Kagome noted his tone and quickly shook her head and hands. She rose to her knees, abandoning the scarlet robe all together and placed her hands on either side of Inuyasha's face.

"That's not it at all. I wish nothing more than to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you. I just wanted to make sure that I had the right to call you my husband." Kagome reassured and leaned in for a kiss. Inuyasha moved his hands up her back reveling in the shiver it caused her.

"Of course you do, idiot. I didn't think I had to tell you that I am yours." He said with a chuckle while passing his hand lazily up and down her sides.

"You seemed to have become more brazen in these past years. I hope this habit of lounging around naked is not permanent. I may have to gouge out that perverted monk's eyes out." He said in a teasing tone. Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion and then she looked down at her naked form before letting out a yelp and covering her breasts with one arm and her womanhood with the other hand.

"And you didn't say anything!" she shouted at him incredulously while fastening the robe of the fire rat around her midsection. Inuyasha snorted.

"Of course not. I'm not stupid" He stated proudly as he leaned over his mate and in one swift movement unfastened the robe, exposing Kagome once more. Her face flashed with annoyance for a moment before turning smug.

"That is still up for debate." She whispered seductively.

"Listen here, wench!" Inuyasha began, but Kagome silenced him with a kiss. When she pulled away she trailed her fingers across the divettes of his abdomen.

"No more talking, make love to me, Inuyasha" And he did so diligently as instructed.

Given their sleeping arrangements the previous night Kagome had fully expected that Inuyasha had made home of the forest once more, so when Inuyasha led her to a small cabin on the outskirts of the village and told her it was his she was thoroughly surprised.

"It's adorable!" Kagome swooned as she wandered to the small garden to the left of the compound. Inuyasha twitched an eyebrow at Kagome's calling the home 'adorable'. He is a grown man his home is not something meant to be anything other than a form of shelter for himself and his mate. Kagome was aglow with happiness and though Inuyasha loved to see her smile he was still annoyed with her phrasing. Kagome noticed his annoyance and looked puzzled before she realized her mate's precious ego had been bruised.

"Oh I'm sorry, the house is strapping and manly." She said and made a show of showing off her muscles in a mock male fashion. Inuyasha bit his cheek to keep from grinning.

"Shut up and make yourself at home, woman." he instructed. It was a good few days before the pair paid anyone a visit not that anyone minded. Well, maybe Shippo, he did not understand that Inuyasha and Kagome had to spend time catching up alone.

"But she's here to stay. Inuyasha needs to learn how to share." Shippo huffed as he crossed his arms. Kade chuckled as she mixed some herbs in a cauldron.

"The same could be said for you, Shippo. Kagome is Inuyasha's wife now and will be spending more time with him." Kade explained and flicked her gaze to the pouting fix demon. "Don't worry, you all will be going on missions again soon enough." Shippo shrugged at the thought and excused himself so that he could go to the village square. The village had come a long way from their previous misgivings about demons. Just like humans, not all demons were evil. The children were particularly accepting and loved to play with the young fox demon as he did his tricks.

But he missed tormenting Inuyasha, so he decided to pay him and Kagome a visit, paying absolutely no heed to Kade's advice that the pair needed some time alone. Which was how he ended up at the window of the small home.

The inside was alight with the fire glow of the candles. There was a writhing pair in the center of the room. Shippo's eyes widened at the sight of a naked Kagome straddling Inuyasha and throwing her head back as he bit her neck.

Shippo let out a horrified scream and ran from the home, he was screaming almost the whole way to Kade's.

Kade stumbled out at the sound of distress from the kit.

"What happened, Shippo. You're trembling!" Kade noted. Shippo shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kade's legs.

"Oy kit!" A gruff voice called out from the night. Shippo turned in a furry.

"Inuyasha. You. You-" Shippo growled. "You animal" he shouted before throwing himself at Inuyasha. The Hiyanou was unfazed and plucked the fox demon away from his face.

"What are you doing at my house in the middle of the night screaming your head off?" He stated completely ignoring the fact the little demon attack. Shippo was blushing red.

"What were you doing to, my sweet Kagome?" Shippo asked in a huff. Inuyasha let out bellowing laugh which infuriated the Shippo even more.

"You don't want to know and let's get something clear" Inuyasha said while placing the Shippo on the ground. "She is _my_ mate, our private lives are our business. Give warning next time you come over."

Inuyasha said with a snide smirk before returning home. Twilight was in full swing when he returned, before even entering the doorway Inuyasha began to undo his shirt. When he entered through the door his eyes found Kagome's in an instant. She was dressed in her priestess robes and had a concern frown creasing ber brow.

"What was the screaming? Did anyone get hurt?" She asked a bit frantically at the last bit. Inuyasha shook his head before taking off his shirt.

"Everything's fine woman, it was just the kit having a tantrum" he said while coaxing his wife back to bed.

"Shippo? What was he doing here so late?" Kagome pondered then she gasped. "What if he saw us?" She said with wide horrified eyes. Inuyasha bit back his immediate response which was to say that Shippo definitely saw them in the full throws of their love making but that would only cause her to fuss. He instead wrapped his arms around her hips and brought her to the bed. He kissed her flat abdomen and began trailing up to her lips.

"Don't worry about him" Inuyasha coaxed and began to massage the curve of her hips. Kagome moaned and ran her hands through the silver strand of hair.

"I love you." She breathed before closing her eyes and easing into sleep. Inuyasha watched over his mate and her soft breathing. He kissed her temple and hesitated before his next words. It's not that he didn't feel them with every fiber of his being. Through personal experience life just had a way of turning on its end whenever he had allowed to be too happy. This was different though, this was his Kagome and she was here to stay. Their lives would continue on forever and together.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered.


End file.
